


Young Love

by themysteriousarthur



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Modern AU, Tags will come and go, character tags added once theyre added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriousarthur/pseuds/themysteriousarthur
Summary: ((A Modern+High School AU for Red Dead Redemption 2. Sometimes Out Of Character, mostly head canons and some canon points added [Obviously most of the canon story won't work for this]. I'm making this with a friend so this is stuff we've agreed on. ))





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So, uncreative high school name. Lemoyne High School. Me and my friend are working on this together so it's main filled with some of our own head canons but we are keeping things with the Canon as much as possible.

Arthur wasn't a morning person mainly because he also barely slept. It didn't help that all his brothers were loud when getting ready for school either. He forced his body out of bed and got dressed. The kitchen was crowded as always with Hosea making food, Dutch reading the paper, and the other boys moving around trying to get ready.

"John stop touching my shit!"

"Then get your stupid guitar off the table!"

"Then get your ass into a fucking shower your greasy rat"

John and Javier bickered with Lenny stepping in to add his own comments.

"Come on Javier that's not right."

"Yeah see Lenny's on my side!"

"He's more of a greasy raccoon." 

Lenny and Javier began to laugh as John growled and stormed off to finish getting ready. Arthur took a seat and took the offered coffee from Dutch.

"Morning Son"

"Morning"

While he sipped at the warm dark roast Hosea came over serving up pancakes and bacon. Lenny helped set up the table once he packed his last notebook into his backpack. John finally came back with combed hair and his bag.

"See now you look somewhat human."

Javier commented

"Hush Javier leaving John alone and eat. Arthur can you go get Kieran?"

He groaned and set down his coffee before heading upstairs to get the youngest of the gang. 

"Kieran, Hosea made breakfast you ready?"

"Almost! Just packing my bag up."

"Alright hurry up before the foods gone."

As he descended down the stairs Kieran rushed past him and into the kitchen looking almost dressed. 

"Why are you all dressed up?"

Dutch asked as Kieran took his anxiety medication.

"Oh uh, no reason!" 

He smiled and grabbed a pancake eating it as if it was toast along with two bacon pieces. As he set his cup in the sink and popped some mints into his mouth his phone dinged. 

"My rides here! I'll see you all at school."

Before anyone could ask Kieran had already ran out the door leaving everyone confused. Arthur sat down and grabbed some of the last bits of food to eat while he finished his coffee.

"What was that all about?"

Hosea asked

"He's probably getting a ride to school from Sean." 

Javier teased 

"The MacGuire boy he's been crushing on since middle school?"

"Si."

"Good for him, finally spoke to the kid."

Arthur laughed and left to grab his bag too. Taking his phone off the charger he looked to see notifications from their group chat. The usual messages, some good mornings and selfies of whatever people were going to wear. He looked through all of them and pocketed his phone with earbuds. Once they were all ready, having taken medications and grabbing their stuff, Hosea drove them off to school while Dutch headed off to work. Listening to "Unshaken" through his earbuds Arthur stared out the window watching the woods become roads and cities. Just another day to look forward to and another day to dread


	2. The Lone Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets the new kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Charles  
> ((if youre confused on the name, he gets it in the epilogue when he was doing street fights. Also sorry this took so long I had to rewrite it a bit.))

Arthur did what he normally did at school, go from class to class attempting to actually listen or get work done. His fourth period came up, just a normal english class nothing much for him to do aside from the class essay since he had finished his work the night before. While idly going through his phone in the back of the class his attention was drawn to the room when the teacher called for their attention. 

"Class attention please. We have a new student."

New student in the middle of the day? It wasn't unheard for someone to show up to their classes in the middle of the day if they're new but it was still it strange.

"Please introduce your self Mr.Smith."

The man just raised his hand looking around almost like he was studying his classmates, something about his dead panned stare intrigued Arthur.

"Hi, I'm Charles."

The class replied with an uninterested hello some checking out of the conversation and returning to their work.

"Where are you from?"

"The Grizzles."

This intrigued Arthur and some of the kids in the class, one raised his hand to which Charles answered.

"Why the Grizzles?"

"My father's tribe lived up there. We moved down here because he wanted me and my brother to go to a better school than the one in New Hanover."

Charles seemed upset about that, making a quiet sigh before he went to an empty seat by the window. People seemed interested in Charles for some odd reason as if they never seen a Native man before. Arthur had stopped working on his essay as he starred at the new kid curious about him. His dead pan stare, his tall build, strong jawline, long raven colored hair. Arthur felt himself blush as he turned away, he barley knew Charles yet he found himself entranced just looking at him. He was pulled from his thoughts when the bell bang to ring. As he made his way to the door he bumped into Charles.

"Oh sorry partner."

Charles just looked at him and grunted before walking off presumably to his next class or lunch. Arthur didn't know if he had upset the guy or not but he didn't dwindle on it. He made his way to the Fine Arts hall hoping to pass the time before his lunch period.

All throughout class Arthur completed his work and used his free time to draw what came to mind. Horses, fellow students, random objects, all made their way into Arthur's sketchbook until he found himself drawing Charles. Arthur was tempted to just erase the drawing maybe tear it out before someone saw but he was some what proud of the sketch and instead left it unfinished. The bell rang once again and it was time for lunch. The rush into the cafeteria was more shoving than simple running. The room filled with commotion of loud laughter. Sitting at his normal table he waited for him gang of misfits, first to show was Sadie Adler followed by Javier, Mary-Beth, Karen, Lenny, and John. All with lunches in hand it wasn't even a second later that Mary-Beth brought up the latest gossip.

"Have y'all heard about the new kid, Charles Smith?"

Arthur looked up from his phone tuning into the conversation.

"Everyone says he's a mountain man! Big and strong, they say he's Native too. I heard Micah Bell say he's related to Eagle Flies the new kids from last year!"

"Mary-Beth if you keep listening to all the gossip that spreads around this school you'll become a fool and never listen to Micah Bell, he ain't right in the head."

"Oh i know Sadie but I was hoping Charles might join us if he shares this lunch period."

Sure enough as if on queue Charles came into Arthur's view making his way through the crowded table.

"Oh that's him!"

Mary-Beth set down her book and walked on over to Charles. They two shared inaudible words while the table just ate and complained about their classes, just normal teen talk. Mary-Beth came back with a frown. 

"He said he'd rather sit alone. Guess he's not a people person."

"Well when you live with just a tribe in the mountains you don't really have people skills. He's probably a Lone Wolf type of person."

John added before Javier cleared his throat with a grin.

"Sorry to interrupt baby brother but I have some exciting news. I just got us invited to a party being thrown by non other than the Braithwaites themselves."

Everyone including Arthur seemed interested giving Javier a look that screamed for more information.

"It'll be at their manor apparently their mama is heading out for the weekend. Lots of people and drinking. Upper class men only."

John groaned, only being a Sophomore but that also meant that Abigail, Kieran, Sean, couldn't go as well.

"Who's all gonna be there?"

Sadie asked

"Popular kids obviously thats how I got us in, I was owed a favor by one Penelope Braithwaite."

"What yah do to get thie favor?"

"Oh just promised I'd sneak in her secret boyfriend, one Beau Gray."

"i knew it!"

Mary-Beth exclaimed, soon everyone looked at Arthur.

"What?"

"Are you gonna come with or are you gonna pout in your room all night like normal?"

Javier teased causing Arthur to let out a groan

"Fine I'll go but I'm not playing babysitter no matter what Hosea and Dutch say."

"I was hoping you wouldn't, each of us can bring a plus one. I'm guessing they want everyone to come to this party. It'll be after school on Friday at six thirty if you can bring extra food and booze."

Every nodded and left the table once the bell rang. A plus one, who would he even bring? Normally he'd bring Mary with him but after that break up he wasn't even going to ask, he prayed she wouldn't be at the party. Maybe he could just go alone and seclude himself some where on the plantation or sneak away while everyone parties Shady Belle wasn't to far from either families manor so it'd be any easy walk home. It was settled he'd go for a bit then sneak away, or that was his plan until he saw Charles heading into their Calculus class. He thought of maybe inviting him try to get him integrated with some folk but the idea faded away as he walked into class and saw Charles sitting in the seat next to his. He didn't even know how he'd bring it up or if Charle would come after declining Mary-Beth's invite at lunch. He sighed as he sat down which caught the "Lone Wolf's" attention.

"Sorry is this seat taken?"

"Huh?"

It took a moment for Arthur to process the question as he left his own head.

"Oh no! It's a free seat."

Charles nodded and returned his attention to the front of the class writing down the notes on the board. Arthur followed soon after but was distracted the entire time just looking at the bigger man next time him. Arthur was so lost in thought he barley heard the bell ring. He was quick to gather his things and left the classroom wanting to leave his last period quickly. As he left the room he bumped into Charles again who let out a quiet chuckle.

"Do you make it a habit of bumping into people?"

"No, sorry I was just trying to get out front, my pa is waiting."

Charles look out the door though his view was blocked by the flood of students.

"Oh well I won't keep you then. I'm Charles by the way, you're in my English class right?"

Arthur nodded

"I'm Arthur"

The two shook hands 

"Well I won't keep you. See you tomorrow."

And with that Charles left out the front doors. Arthur was sort've surprised by the interaction but made his way our front climbing into the family van and putting in his ear buds as they waited for his brother's. Playing "Fire in Your Eyes" once they began to drive away, staring out the window as always though instead of dreaming about being back out in the country he though of Charles, and he didn't seem to be bothered this time.


End file.
